


A baby [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Banter, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Fluff, M/M, Scents & Smells, Ship, Short One Shotback, Spanish Translation, Traducción, established relation, ground kira x scott
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: —Derek, no sé cuánto de la escuela secundaria te perdiste, pero yo soy un hombre, no sólo psicológicamente sino también biológicamente, y espero que sepas que eso significa que no puedo tener un hijo.O donde Derek huele a manada, familia y a bebé.





	A baby [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407257) by [mee4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

Derek lo agarra tan pronto como llega a casa. No es el típico  “has empezado a oler como algo/alguien más y tengo que frotar contra ti para que no huelas más” frotamiento, no, hoy está tratando de deshacerse de algo más que un olor. Repentinamente Stiles huele mucho mejor de lo normal. Francamente, es un cambio agradable porque no hace que Stiles apeste y las manos de Derek en sus caderas y la nariz en su garganta están haciendo que los dedos de los pies hormigueen.

—¿Tienes un hijo? —,Pregunta Derek, rompiendo finalmente el silencio de la manera más extraña. Derek sabe que Stiles no lo tiene. Viven juntos. Derek es un hombre lobo. ¿Cómo pudo Stiles haberle ocultado algo así? Él decide divertirse.

—Derek, no sé cuánto de la escuela secundaria te perdiste, pero yo soy un hombre, no sólo psicológicamente sino también biológicamente, y espero que sepas que eso significa que no puedo tener un hijo.

Derek lo coloca en el suelo con una mirada muy conocida que podría haber sido una mirada mortal si Derek pusiera más _emoción_ en ella. Stiles levanta las manos en señal de derrota. —Está bien, está bien, Kira acaba de tener el suyo.

—¿Lo has sostenido? —Derek se hunde en el hueco del cuello de Stiles, respirando, mordiéndole la piel. Stiles cierra los ojos por un segundo y se agarra con una mano al mostrador de la cocina y a Derek con la otra.

—Sí, yo estaba en el hospital y Scott me permitió estar con él cuatro segundos enteros antes de ser demasiado posesivo y Alfa sobre él, ¿por qué? —Abre un ojo y nota la respiración pesada de Derek, sintiendo sus manos por todas partes.

—Quiero acostarme contigo ahora mismo como un loco —,dice Derek, parpadeando con los ojos rojos, pero de alguna manera logra hacer que suene como un gemido en lugar de una orden.

Stiles resopla.— ¿Por qué sostuve al hijo de Kira y Scott?

De forma imparcial, Derek se explica simplemente diciendo: —Porque hueles a manada, familia y a bebé.

—Esa es la cosa más espeluznante y pedofílica que has dicho—, dice Stiles. Derek se estremece. Stiles está disfrutando completamente.

—Quiero que huelas a _mi_ bebé.

Al golpear el hombro de Derek, Stiles dice: —Aún sigo siendo biológicamente masculino, e incluso si fuera posible—, piensa por un segundo antes de continuar, —no estoy tan seguro de cómo la genética del hombre lobo podría hacer en un ser humano, No quiero arriesgarme a morir en el parto sólo porque el bebé tiene garras o algo así.

Derek arrastra una mano sobre su frente para suavizar las diecisiete nuevas líneas que Stiles seguramente ha puesto allí. —Stiles. 

—¿Sí, cariño?— Stiles responde con voz chirriante.

—¿Tendrías un bebé conmigo? —De alguna manera él sonaba serio.

Stiles se asusta un poco y comienza, —Todavía no estoy seguro de que te hayas dado cuenta...—, pero Derek lo interrumpe.

— _Adopta_ un bebé conmigo —,dice, sosteniendo el rostro de Stiles entre sus manos, su propio rostro grita de anticipación y con una especie de inocencia que Stiles nunca le había visto usar antes.

—Oh.

Parece que el aire de Derek sale completamente fuera y da un pequeño paso atrás. —No quieres. —Derek quiere una gran familia, una casa llena, lo quiere tanto, tanto y Stiles se siente tan orgulloso de él por no solo admitirlo, sino también pedir ese comienzo. Significa que Derek ha recorrido un largo camino.

Pone una mano en la mejilla de Derek. —Derek —dice con sinceridad—, me encantaría.

Derek alza la mirada, todavía con el cabeza gacha. —¿Pero?

—¡Ya está! —Promete Stiles.— No estaba seguro de que quisieras hijos.

—Sabes que quiero un montón de niños —,murmura Derek.

De acuerdo, cierto. Han hablado de esto, han hablado del hecho de que los _dos_ quieren tener hijos. Stiles sí lo sabía, él sólo... —Bien, sí —,dice y mira hacia abajo antes de continuar, —Yo no sabía que querías tener hijos... conmigo.

Derek se ríe como si fuera estúpido, pero se precipita hacia adelante para besarlo fuertemente en los labios. —Quiero que seas el padre de mis siete hijos —,dice entonces.

—Puedes tener cuatro y no hay más discusión—  dice Stiles y le echa una mirada a Derek que transmite perfectamente que no _habrá_ discusiones sobre ese punto.

—Más de lo que pensaba en que estarías de acuerdo —dice Derek con aire de suficiencia—. Stiles sólo rueda los ojos y lo atrae hacia otro beso.

Contra los labios ansiosos de Derek dice: —Vamos a hacer un bebé.

FIN


End file.
